Ark University
by shadowglove
Summary: Clarke believes it her duty to help keep her friend (and roommate's) secrets and activities from the girl's intrusive, totally over-protective big brother. It never does occur to the blonde that, coincidentally, his visits "to check up on O" are *always* when Octavia is out doing her own thing and Clarke is the only one there to keep him company while he waits. College!AU Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own The 100**

**This will be a two-shot with an epilogue**

* * *

"Go away."

"You're going to break and tell me everything you know, Princess."

"No, I won't." Clarke didn't understand how many times she was going to have to tell Octavia Blake's older brother that it was none of his business what his sister did. Sure, Octavia could be quite the brat, but she _was_ nineteen now, and that meant that Bellamy Blake needed to back down (even if just a little) when it came to his younger sister. "You're going to have to get used to the thought of Octavia making her own choices and doing her own thing, all without your input or approval."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. "She's doing something I wouldn't approve of?"

"Do you approve of _anything_ she does?" Clarke grabbed a book and opened it to the page she'd last read up to.

Bellamy reached out and lowered the book she'd shielded her face with. "That's not relevant."

Clarke snorted in amusement. "It is!"

"It _isn't_." Bellamy frowned. "And anyway, if she didn't subconsciously want me checking in on her she wouldn't have chosen to go to _my_ university."

Clarke's lips curled in amusement at that. "Didn't you basically trick her into the idea by taking her to every single frat party and making her think that this place was the "Party University" she was looking for?"

"It was not _trickery_, it was _cunning_. Those two things are _completely_ different, but of course a Princess like yourself would never understand that." There he went again, making a jab at the fact that she'd grown up more than financially comfortable.

"You are so prejudiced, Bellamy Blake."

His mouth parted. "I am not!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, you are. You're prejudiced against people who come from families with money."

"I am not-okay, maybe I don't quite _like_ trust fund babies, but that's only because they don't know, or even _live in_, the real world." He frowned at that. "That doesn't mean I am _prejudiced_ against them though."

"Riiiiiight." She raised her book again.

"I am _not_ prejudiced."

She merely continued to read.

He lowered her book once more to glare at her. "I'm not going to stop calling you Princess, Princess."

"Fine." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then I'll just call you something just as unflattering." She pursed her lips and thought it over for a while before she grinned somewhat evilly. "From now on you'll be the Royal Guard, or, well, _Guard_."

Bellamy made a face. "You're not calling me "Guard"."

She grinned at him and yanked her book free from his grip.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

"I'm telling the truth, she's not coming to the dorm until later tonight, she's got studying to do."

"Right. Studying." Bellamy lay on Octavia's bed, doing his homework, which he had brought with him for some inexplicable reason. "I know she has a boyfriend, this is my sister we're talking about, and the fact that she doesn't want me to know _who_ it is..." he shook his head. "I'm going to stay right where I am and catch them when she comes back."

Clarke shook her head at him. "Why are you so overprotective of her?"

Bellamy wrote down something before he finally looked up. "What has Octavia told you about our family?"

She hesitated, knowing that family was a touchy subject for the Blakes. "That your father isn't in the picture and that your mother died when you both were very young. She said that you basically raised her on your own."

"We lived with an uncle, but he was very hands-off in his 'parenting'. I had to pick up the slack and be what she needed me to be." He made a face. "I've been that kid's mother and father all my life, I just can't stop just because she's not eight anymore." He took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't know how to even if I wanted to."

Clarke stared at him thoughtfully.

He looked away, clearly uneasy with her gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked away. "It's just that, well, you've made me wish I had an older brother."

Bellamy stared at her in silence before he returned to doing his homework. Although they didn't speak to each other until Octavia arrived with Monroe (and not a boyfriend) ladened down with books, Bellamy's lips were curled in a soft smile the whole time.

* * *

"Why are you here at this time of night?"

"Why isn't _Octavia_ here at this time of night?"

"Do I _look_ like someone who knows Octavia's every move?"

"Yes."

Okay, so what if she actually _did_ know where Octavia was at this moment? It didn't mean she was actually going to tell the girl's overly protective older brother! "Go back to your dorm, Bellamy."

"People have been raped on campus, Princess." His eyes were narrowed. "They're trying to keep it hushed because of publicity, but there's been a couple of girls who have been hurt here. I've told Octavia this over and over again and yet she keeps doing crap like this an endangering herself!"

The blonde stared up at him, a little surprised and a little ticked off. "Thanks for letting _me_ know about all these rapes during your many visits." She folded her arms over her chest, still standing in the doorway and stopping him from coming in. "Good to see how much you worry about _my_ safety."

Bellamy blinked and stared at her oddly before he smirked and shook his head. "I didn't have to warn you."

"Just because you're not _my_ brother doesn't mean-."

"That's not what I meant." Bellamy ran his hand down his face. "What I was trying to say was that I didn't have to warn you because you're a good girl."

Clarke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Every single time I come here, no matter what time of the day or night it is, you're here, safe in this room." Bellamy explained. "You're a good little Princess, which means that I don't have to worry about _you_ traipsing around somewhere in the middle of the night and getting hurt, so I didn't think to warn you since it doesn't seem like it would be a problem."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're saying I'm boring and have no life."

Bellamy blinked. "How did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Good night, Bellamy, I'm going to be boring and predictable now." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Clarke Griffin could let loose and have fun just like any other college kid, and that was why she (for once) accepted an invitation to a party and went with her friends. She didn't quite enjoy it, and to be honest she'd wanted to go back home soon after having arrived, but Bellamy's words burnt in her skull and she stayed there, and _might_ have gotten a little drunk. She danced with people, watched her friends get even more intoxicated than she was, and then laughed with the others as Jasper mumbling sonnets about Octavia's dark hair and blue eyes. Lincoln (the boyfriend Bellamy didn't know about) thankfully already knew about the scrawny boy's crush on Octavia and wasn't at all bothered or threatened by it. But he _did_ film Jasper's sonnet so that he could tease the boy about it later.

By the time a couple of hours had gone by (she'd timed it so she could leave) Clarke was sure that no one would call her a "good girl". She'd done beer pong and played spin the bottle, and had basically pretended to have a really good time. Now she could go back home and her reputation as a "good little Princess" would be tarnished and Bellamy Blake could _eat his words_. She tried to find her friends but they were somewhere doing something, and since she really wanted to go back to the dorm, and it really wasn't that far away, she decided, to hell with it, she was going back alone.

The girl stumbled and laughed at herself as she left the party. She kept imagining Bellamy's shock when he discovered that the girl he thought he'd pegged as boring and bland had actually shown a wild side. Maybe a part of him would wish that he'd actually been there to see it. Well. Too bad Mr Blake!

Another fit of giggles escaped her as Clarke stumbled home, and it took her a couple of minutes to realize that there were footsteps in the darkness coming towards her. For a split second she felt panic because it was shadowy and she was alone, and Bellamy's words about rapes rang in her ear, but that panic passed when a figure emerged from the shadows and stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

The shock was visible in his eyes. "_Princess_?"

"Hey Belly..." she giggled at the unflattering pet name and stumbled.

The shock turned to dark disapproval. "You're drunk."

"Maybe a _little,_" she admitted, quite proud of herself and inside she was cheering that he could see she wasn't a boring wallflower. "I went to a party with Octavia and-Bellamy?!" She gave a squeak when he stormed towards her and picked her up bridal-style. "W-what?"

"If we wait for your pace it'll take you _forever_ to get back to your dorm." A muscle ticked in Bellamy's cheek. "You're smarter than this. I don't know what exactly happened, but I _know_ that you're smarter than drunkenly stumbling around in the dark after I just told you that there have been attacks on the females on campus." He shook his head as he continued towards the dorm room she shared with Octavia. "When I didn't find you in the room I figured something had happened, but damn it, I didn't expect to find you like this."

Of course he hadn't, he thought she was boring. "Surprise!"

He did not look pleased. "Is this about Finn?"

She blinked and angled her head to look at him in shock. "You know about me and Finn?"

"Octavia told me about his ex girlfriend not actually being his _ex_ but his _current_ girlfriend... while he was _with you_." Bellamy shrugged. "Is this why you're acting like this? Because of him?"

She stared up at that chiseled face and shook her head. "I was pissed at _you_, not at Finn."

Surprise colored Bellamy's face as he turned his gaze down on her. "Come again?"

"You said I was boring and predictable," she mumbled.

Bellamy's lips twitched. "_You_ said you were boring and predictable. _I_ said you were a good little Princess."

"It's the same thing!" She slapped at his shoulder in outrage.

Bellamy chuckled and shook his head. "No it's not." They walked in silence for a little while before Bellamy cleared his throat. "So you're telling me you did this very UnClarkelike thing to prove to me that you weren't boring and predictable?"

"Of course not." Neither of them believed her.

His amusement grew. "Clarke, I _like_ not having a mini heart attack, okay? So _please_ don't feel the need to prove yourself dangerous and unpredictable in the future."

She pursed her lips, not quite sure how to take that. "You worried about me?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at her in shock. "Of course I did. If something happens to you, who will keep me informed on Octavia's every move?"

Her lips curled upwards in amusement that matched his. "I never tell you about Octavia's whereabouts or activities."

"You're going to break any day now, Princess, I'm sure of it," he teased.

"No, I'm not." She grinned. "Now, onwards to the castle, Guard!"

"As you wish, Princess," he snorted and shook his head. "And don't call me Guard!"

* * *

Bellamy stopped short on the other side of the door, his eyes wide in surprise. "Octavia."

Octavia Blake raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? I _live_ here."

He quickly recovered from his shock and cleared his throat. "Right. Uh. Of course you do. That's why I come here, isn't it? To see you."

Octavia snickered and him and left the door open as she ventured back into the room.

Clarke eyed those two over her bottles of fingernail polish. "You've finally caught her home for once, Bellamy, miracles happen."

He gave her a little wave, a grin tugging at his lips, before he cleared his throat and turned to his sister.

Octavia was eyeing him curiously. "Why are you here?"

Bellamy opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then cleared his throat. "To, uh, see what you've been doing. I mean, uh,"

Octavia raised an eyebrow.

So did Clarke.

Bellamy cleared his throat once more before he narrowed his eyes. "The other night you let Clarke stumble home drunk. I thought you were a better friend than that. You _know_ about the attacks going on."

"I didn't know she'd gone. I wouldn't have let her go by herself if I had." Octavia's hands anchored on her hips. "When I got back home I told her that she wasn't to ever do that again."

Bellamy and Octavia both turned to her.

Clarke's eyes widened as she looked form one Blake to the other. "She, uh, she did."

"That doesn't make it any better." Bellamy shook his head. "If I hadn't been going towards the party anyone could've-."

"Why _were_ you going to the party?" Octavia cut in. "You don't _like_ that frat house. You say they're all steroid-infused imbeciles."

Bellamy cleared his throat. "Well, uh, when I realized that C-no one-was in your dorm I figured-that was there were three frat houses having parties that night and you all weren't at the other two so-_that is not the point_!" He cleared his throat and anchored his hands on his hips as he glared at his sister. "If you're going to take Clarke to places like that: take care of her."

Octavia opened her mouth, face twisted in anger, before she suddenly froze. Her eyes widened and her lips curled. "Oh... I see."

"What?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Octavia's grin was scary. "You're right, Bell, I'll take good care of Clarke. Don't worry."

Bellamy cleared his throat. "I don't-."

Octavia grinned as she looked between Bellamy and Clarke, her grin growing larger before she _hugged_ Bellamy, visibly shocking him. She then pulled away and flopped on the bed. "So, Bell, red or yellow?"

Bellamy continued to look at her as if she were some sort of alien. "What?"

"Red or yellow." Octavia motioned towards Clarke. "She's trying to decide which color to choose."

Bellamy gazed down at the nail polishes before announcing: "Red."

Octavia grinned eviler.

"You sure?" Clarke eyed the red nail polish.

"Yes." He shook his head.

"It's his favorite color," Octavia stage whispered. "When he was younger he used to write his name on everything that was his in red marker."

"O..." Bellamy glared at her.

Clarke chuckled as she twisted open the cap. "Is that so?"

"He was always so possessive with his things." Octavia sent her brother an evil smile. "Never liked anyone else touching what he thought of as his."

Bellamy just glared at his sister.

Clarke looked between the two of them and smirked in amusement as she began painting her nails.

* * *

"Wow, so _you're_ Clarke."

The blonde blinked as she stared at the guy in confusion. "What do you mean _I'm_ Clarke?" She gave a nervous little laugh. "You make it sound as if you've heard about me before."

Murphy nodded as he leaned in. "I've known Bellamy since we were kids and ended up two doors down from him in college, so let's just say that I've heard about you."

She was almost afraid to ask. "What did he say about me?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Murphy snickered.

Yeah, actually, she _would_.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing red nail polish?" Murphy wanted to know.

She blinked and looked down at her nails. "I couldn't pick the color and Bellamy was there so he decided on red for me."

Murphy's smirk was as evil as Octavia's. "Of course he did."

"What exactly does _that_ mean?"

"They're red." Murphy waggled his eyebrows.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him before she remembered what Octavia had said about Bellamy and red markers. She blushed. "Don't read anything in that. It's his favorite color. Of course he'd pick it."

"Riiiiiiight." Murphy snickered. "Now I'm going to go so he stops glaring at me."

Clarke opened her mouth to deny that that was happening, but Murphy was gone, his expression far too pleased with himself.

"What did Murphy want?"

She jumped and turned to face Bellamy, whose gaze was narrowed uneasily on Murphy's back. "He thinks you like me."

Bellamy's eyes widened and his dark gaze turned to her. "_What?"_

"I know, right?" She snorted. "Ridiculous." And yet she eyed him over her cup and tried to figure out what it meant that his expression had gone blank. "Because you don't like me."

"Of course I don't."

Ouch. He hadn't needed to say it so, so, _harshly_.

"What a relief. Because I don't like you either." And that might've been spiteful on her part, but he'd wounded her ego with how quickly he'd denied any possibility of an attraction.

"Good." A muscle jumped in Bellamy's cheek.

"Perfect." Clarke downed the rest of her drink.

The rest of that night sucked. Hard.

* * *

"Since when do you study in the library?"

Well, Bellamy never went to the library (that she knew of) and she'd been trying to avoid him ever since that awkward hell-night. But of course Clarke wasn't going to come out and admit that it'd hurt to realize that the spark she felt when she was with Bellamy was clearly one-sided. She'd thought that he might've felt something for her, but to paraphrase him, _of course he didn't_. All he saw her as was his sister's roommate whom he could try and wrangle information out of. That was all. It'd amused her before but now amusement was far from what she felt.

"Don't ignore me." Monty sat down across from the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Octavia thinks that she's done something to offend you and has asked me to come and figure out what it is. She wanted to send Jasper in at first, but then she figured he'd just make a mess of it, so she sent me instead."

Clarke blinked shock. "Why would Octavia think that I'm mad at her?"

Monty raised an eyebrow. "You are never in the room anymore, Clarke. She thinks you're avoiding her."

"I'm not avoiding Octavia." She let out a sigh. "I'm avoiding her brother."

Monty blinked and then looked around them before he leaned in close. "Dish. Now."

She did, even if only because she'd really needed someone to vent to and up until then the only option had been Octavia.

To his credit, despite his surprised little gasps, Monty stayed quiet until the very end. And then he finally spoke. "Clarke Griffin, you're in love with Bellamy Blake!"

She glared at him. "Speak softer!"

"Right." He nodded and cleared his throat as he lowered his voice. "You're totally a woman spurned!"

"I'm not a woman spurned. That's so melodramatic."

"Whatever. You wanted him to admit to being attracted to you, and he told you he wasn't, and now you're avoiding him and the whole issue because he hurt your feelings." Monty sighed. "That was so harsh of him though. _Of course I don't_. That's just _mean_."

"_Right_?" Clarke was glad to have Monty on her side in this issue. "He could've just said something like: _sorry but you're not my type_. It wouldn't have been nice, but it wouldn't have been as _mean_!"

Monty pursed his lips. "I'm shocked, to be honest. I mean, I thought he liked you."

She sighed. "I thought he might too. Shows how much _we_ know about relationships." She ran her hands over her face. "Then again, the last guy I dated never actually ended things with his _old_ girlfriend, so maybe I just have _really_ bad luck with guys."

"If you get old and wrinkly and can't find anyone, I'll bite a bullet and marry you to try and counter your shame." Monty's expression was almost completely sincere and not teasing.

Clarke laughed. "Ditto."

* * *

Finn Collins stared at her with those puppy-dog eyes that had once made her heart melt. "Thank you for this, and I'm so sorry again."

"It's no problem." She tried for a smile despite the fact that she was still ticked off with him. "Just make sure you take notes next time, okay?"

"I will." Finn nodded and looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead decided against it and walked away with her notes under his arm.

Clarke watched him go and felt so surreal to be talking to him as if nothing had happened.

"So, you've gotten back with Collins."

Clarke jumped in shock and turned to see Bellamy Blake standing behind her, his hands shucked in his jacket's pockets. "Hey."

Bellamy's gaze went to Finn's back and he took in a deep breath as he came to stand next to her. "I was wondering why you weren't spending time in your dorm room anymore. I guess I found out the reason."

She licked her lips. "I'm not with Finn."

"Right."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_. Not that it's any of your business, but he just asked me for notes to a class he's missed. That's all."

"Oh." Bellamy cleared his throat and looked away. "So why haven't you been at your and O's dorm?"

"Why? Annoyed that you no longer have a spy to try and get info about your sister from?" She rolled her eyes. "You'll have to widen your list of contacts if you ever want to find out who her mysterious boyfriend is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Or I could just talk to Lincoln."

Her eyes widened.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know more than I let on."

Her mouth parted. "How long have you known?"

"Since May."

Clarke couldn't believe it. "That's when they first started dating."

He nodded and pointed with his thumb to his chest. "Big brother. I know all."

Intrigued, she tilted her head to the side. "So if you've known all along, why did you pretend not to?"

He grinned. "I wanted to see how long it would take you two to break and tell me. Congratulations, you both have lasted longer than I thought you would."

She laughed, darkly amused with this whole situation. "She's going to flip when she finds out you know. She was so incredibly proud that she'd managed to keep her 'first secret ever' from you, and for so long at that!"

"Nah, O is an open book, really easy to read." Bellamy shook his head. "I know that brat better than she knows herself." His smile turned wry. "It's why I worry so much."

Clarke was impressed, highly impressed. "I'll be sure to let her know you said that."

He chuckled and shook his head.

Somehow, things were better between them after that, though Clarke never exactly figured out why.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own the 100. There'd be more Bellarke if I did.**

* * *

Somehow things returned to normal after that conversation. She stayed at the dorm and Bellamy dropped in to look for Octavia, missing her every single time by a mere couple of minutes. He'd then stick around until Octavia returned, annoyed the girl for a couple of minutes, and then would leave with a wink to Clarke. The timing was incredibly coincidental (_how_ could he keep missing her by mere minutes?) and a part of the blonde wanted to hope that it was Bellamy's way of spending time with her, but every time she began to hope so, his dismissal of the very idea would come back to haunt her.

"So, what made you decide to be a doctor?" Bellamy asked as they sat on the floor next to each other, their homework and laptops in front of them.

"My mother's a doctor." Clarke's gaze went to the picture of her and her parents by her bedside table. "She saved my life when I was a child."

Bellamy looked up at her in surprise.

"My best friend Wells and I were always getting into trouble together. We were called the Terrible Twosome by the neighbors." She laughed at the memory. "One day Wells and I decided to go to this carnival and convinced our parents to take us. It was one of those rickety old places that have barely passed safety inspection and my mother was _not_ happy about being there, but my dad and Mr Jaha convinced her to let us go." Clarke let out a sigh. "To make a long story short, one of the rides collapsed and I got speared through with part of it." She lifted her shirt to show the scar in her abdomen which was the reason why she always wore onepiece swimsuits and never showed her stomach. "The doctors said that if it wasn't for my mother's actions that day I wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

Bellamy's expression was grim. "That's quite the story, Princess."

She let the shirt drop back down to cover her scar. "It really hit me that we're all mortal, you know? What if my mother hadn't been a doctor? I would be dead and I'd never grow up to do all the things I'd always planned to do."

"So you decided to be a doctor as well."

She nodded. "I wanted to one day be able to help someone, to save them, and make then see the world and life differently, just like my mother did for me."

Bellamy stared at her before he cleared his throat and looked away.

She licked her lips and sent him a sidelong look. "So why did you decide to become a child psychologist?"

"My story cannot compete with yours!" Bellamy gave a laugh. "But I guess O is to blame. I mean, losing our parents so young did things to her, and I did as best as I could but I always knew she needed better than I could give her." He shrugged. "I wanted to help other kids who are going through bad times in their life, especially if they feel they can't talk to or trust the adults in their lives."

Clarke smiled as she gazed at him. "The little girls are gonna fall in love with you."

His eyes widened and a surprising blush covered his face before he grinned through his embarrassment. "Only the ones with good taste."

She grinned. "Yes, well, that goes without saying."

Bellamy stared down at her lips and then rose his dark gaze to her eyes. "Clarke-."

The door flew open and Octavia stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind her. "I've had it!"

Clarke only realized that she and Bellamy had been leaning towards each other because they now pulled apart quickly to look at Octavia in surprise.

Octavia noticed Bellamy and huffed before she threw herself on her bed. "I hate college."

Clarke and Bellamy shared looks before they turned to look at her once more. The blonde got up and went to sit next to Octavia on the edge of her bed. "What happened?"

Octavia's gaze went to Bellamy before she sighed and covered her face with her arm. "Lincoln and I broke up."

Clarke's eyebrows rose in shock. "What? Why did you break up with him?"

"Well, thanks for the assumption that he wouldn't break up with me, does my ego good." Octavia gave a groan. "He keeps acting as if he's Bellamy!"

Bellamy choked. "Excuse me?"

"He keeps acting so overprotective, about everything!" Octavia threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I don't need to boyfriend to act like my brother! I need him to encourage me to be reckless and dangerous! Not to reign me in and tell me certain situations are dangerous, and not good for me, and that he _believes_ I'm not the sort of person who'd do things like recreational drugs or-" she totally ignored Bellamy's wide-eyed horror "or anything else like that. Sure, I only had that one joint that once, and I haven't touched anything since high school, you know? That isn't the issue! It's the fact that every single man around me seems to think they know what's best for me! And they don't!"

Bellamy took in a deep breath and visibly bit back his desire to confront her over this joint, before he spoke. "O."

"What?" Octavia pouted and glared defiantly at Bellamy.

"Don't be such a _brat_." Bellamy went to sit on Octavia's other side. "Lincoln obviously cares about you, and he's trying his best to protect you from the bad influences on campus. I actually like him better now that I've heard how much his overprotection has annoyed you. Means I have someone else I can share my Octavia-induced headaches with."

"Hey!" Octavia slapped his arm, and yet there was slight amusement in her voice.

"I know that you have this issue with people trying to control you," Clarke said. "But I've seen you and Lincoln together, and while I get what you mean about him being somewhat overprotective, he has never been so in a controlling way. You can always tell that when he nags you and gets on your case, it's done because he loves and worries about you, and because he wants the best for you." Her gaze rose to Bellamy. "Just like when your brother does it."

Bellamy smiled at her.

Octavia sat up between them, unknowingly blocking their view of each other, and sighed. "I'm being a brat, aren't I?"

"When aren't you a brat?" Bellamy laughed with an "ooof" as she elbowed him in the stomach.

Clarke rubbed Octavia's back. "Everything is going to be fine. Just go and talk to Lincoln. It'll all work itself out, you'll see."

"Thanks mom." Octavia grinned cheekily at Clarke before her gaze went to Bellamy. "Dad." She pressed a quick kiss to Clarke's cheek, then to Bellamy's, and then she was up and heading towards the door rapidly. "I need to un-break up with Linc!" And with that she was gone.

Clarke and Bellamy remained seated on the bed, staring at each other, before they gulped and looked away.

"We should get back to homework," Bellamy announced.

"Yeah, we should." Clarke nodded and hurriedly raced off of the bed as if the sheets were on fire.

* * *

"Hey Clarke!" Murphy grinned that evil little grin of his as he approached with two guys. "Clarke, this is Atom and that dude is Miller. They're also Bellamy's friends. Guys, this is Clarke."

Miller gave a little wave. "I'm also Bellamy's roommate."

"My condolences," she teased.

Miller snickered. "Thank you."

Atom's eyes widened. "So _you're_ Clarke."

Murphy smirked at Clarke as if saying: _see_?

"We've heard a lot about you." Atom still looked in awe of her, which made her feel very self-conscious. "To be honest I was beginning to think that Bellamy had made you up."

She blinked in confusement at that. "Why would you think that I was made up?"

Atom opened his mouth.

Miller elbowed him in the stomach and then gave her an unassuming grin. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

Murphy just looked far too amused.

"But Bellamy always-." Atom yelped when Miller grabbed him by his collar.

Miller continued to give Clarke that smile that said "nothing is happening here". "It was nice meeting you, Clarke." With that he yanked Atom behind him as he walked away.

Murphy snorted as he watched them go before his gaze returned to her. "Wearing red again today I see." And without giving her a chance to answer, he sauntered away.

Telling herself she had _not_ been thinking of Bellamy when she'd picked the red shorts and red and white striped shirt, Clark clutched the strap of her bag and stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"How are you beating me at this?" Bellamy wanted to know in utter confusion as they battled each other on some video game (she couldn't remember the name) that he'd somehow convinced her to play with him. She wasn't even sure why she was suddenly in his room and not her own, this was a definite change in circumstances and she couldn't come up with a convincible excuse as to why she'd accepted the invitation to play video games with him, except that she enjoyed Bellamy's company and had jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with him.

"Beginner's luck?" Clarke then cheered as she won, again.

Bellamy stared at the screen in shock before he glared at her. "Are you _sure_ you've never played this before?"

"I promise!" She crossed her heart and everything.

Bellamy laughed at her childish actions and shook his head as he restarted the game. "I'm not going to go easy on you anymore, you're obviously some sort of gaming god."

She snickered. "Bring it on, you mere Guard. The Princess will royally demolish you."

"You're so weird!" And yet Bellamy was laughing whole-heartedly. "And don't call me Guard!"

The door opened and Miller entered. He paused when he saw them and then smiled. "Hey Clarke. I was wondering when I'd see you over here."

"Hey Miller!" She called over her shoulder at Bellamy's roommate. "I decided to finally return the favor and invade his territory. Sorry for the intrusion."

"Nah, none at all." Miller grinned as he threw himself on his bed. "It's always nice to have a pretty girl in here."

She blushed and smiled brighter at him.

Bellamy paused the game and turned to look at them with a slight frown. "Since when do you two know each other?"

"Murphy introduced us a couple of days back," Clarke responded.

"Yeah, you know, since _you_ never have." Miller delivered the dig with a serene smile. "One has to wonder _why_ you'd keep Princess all to yourself."

"Don't call her that." Bellamy's voice was surprisingly sharp.

Clarke's eyes widened.

"I can call her whatever I want." Miller merely smirked deeper and looked almost as evil as Murphy did. "Can't I, Clarke?"

The blonde now had both of their dark eyes on her and wasn't sure what to answer considering she had no idea what the issue was.

Bellamy seemed to realize that and turned to Miller, a muscle ticking in his cheek. "You just can't."

"_Fine._ I'll let you be the only one to call her that." Miller seemed to be having too much fun right now. "I'll call her Goldilocks."

What was wrong with her name? Why did no one want to actually call her by it?

"_Miller_."

"_Bellamy_."

Bellamy took in a deep breath and then turned to Clarke. "Wanna go and get something to eat?"

"What about the game?" She motioned towards the paused game they'd just started.

"We've played enough. I'm hungry now." He got up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go."

Clarke stared up at the hand and fought the blush as she placed her hand in his and accepted his help up.

His hand went to the small of her back as Bellamy began to lead her towards the door.

"I am not invited?" Miller called at them.

"_No._" Bellamy bit as he opened the door.

Right before the door closed shut behind them, Miller's cackle of evil amusement could be heard.

* * *

After the big disappointment she'd already experienced Clarke didn't want to get her hopes up, but it really felt like she was dating Bellamy Blake. She had no idea if he even realized it, but they basically were in a relationship in which all the "good stuff" had been removed. They spent most of their time together (now in Clarke's dorm room, Bellamy for some reason didn't want her going over to his anymore) or studying together, or going out to eat together, and they'd even gone to a couple of parties together as well. If it was anyone else Clarke would say, with a hundred per cent certainty, that they were dating, and yet every time she wanted to point this out to Bellamy his: _Of course I don't_ comment from hell-night made her pause and rethink it.

But, damn it, they kept getting more... date-y... and she was going insane not putting some sort of label on what they had going on between them. Bellamy had stopped coming to "check up on O" and arrived with games for him and Clarke to play, or with the book he'd told Clarke about (or with the book Clarke had told _him_ about), or with some sweet he'd gotten for Clarke, or, well, these visits were now very much Clarke-centric.

Tonight he'd arrived with a movie she'd never seen before. They'd talked about it yesterday and upon discovering the fact that she had no idea what he'd been referencing, Bellamy had insisted that she hadn't had a good childhood and that it would be wrong of him not to change her life in such an awesome way. That was why they now sat on her bed, the laptop with the movie resting on their laps as the lights dimmed and they watched Who Shot Roger Rabbit. Clarke had no idea what to make of this old movie, which was a mixture of animation and live action, but it was oddly comical and she found herself intrigued as she tried to understand the plot and the characters.

Or, well, she _would've_ tried to do all of that if it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting on a bed in a dim room with Bellamy Blake. All throughout the movie she kept sending him little glances out of the corner of her eyes and watched the way the light played over his amused features as he laughed or gave her backstories about the characters or the situations or whatever. She, sadly enough, wasn't paying attention to much other than him, and it was making her hyperaware.

He had to realize that people who _liked_ liked each other did stuff like this, right? He _had_ to realize that he was messing with her mind! Then again, he'd already said he didn't like her so maybe he figured she wouldn't think that this was odd. Maybe he was one of the few guys who could have friends of the opposite sex without being attracted to them.

Damn it.

_But Murphy and Miller both insinuated.._.

"What are you thinking?" Bellamy's voice caught her off-guard and she realized he was watching her instead of the movie.

"Uh, um..." She tried to think of something other than the truth. "How long have you known Miller?"

Bellamy's face closed down. "Since we were teenagers."

"Oh." She nodded and turned her gaze to the screen.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Bellamy's gaze returned to the screen as well. "He's gay."

Clarke's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

An evil-looking smile touched Bellamy's lips. "Oh, yeah, he doesn't like girls at all. Just guys."

"Oh." She hadn't gotten that vibe from Miller and her gaydar was usually good. Maybe she should introduce him to Dax.

"You sound disappointed."

"No. Not at all." Clarke kept her gaze on the screen.

"You didn't really like him, did you?"

"No." She sent him a look only to find his eyes glued on the screen, his expression grim. "I don't. Not like _that_ at least."

"Good." Bellamy cleared his throat. "Watch this part, it's good."

Licking her lips, Clarke did as told, but couldn't help but wonder if it had been just her, or if Bellamy had sounded relieved.

* * *

"Are you waiting for my blessing or something?" Octavia wanted to know as they lay on their beds.

Clarke blinked and turned to look at her friend over her computer screen, where she'd been messaging Bellamy. "Huh?"

"You're obviously talking to him right now, and you guys are always together..." Octavia raised an eyebrow. "So why aran't you admitting that you're together? Do you think I'll mind or something?" She snorted. "Because if that's why you two are keeping it unofficial I'll punch the both of you. I'm not _that_ much of a brat."

Clarke could deny her attraction, but that wasn't her style. "He isn't attracted to me like that."

Octavia snorted and then blinked. "Wait, that's your serious face." She sat up on her knees. "Why would you think he isn't attracted to you?"

"Because he straight up told me he wasn't." Clarke pouted at the memory. "I like him, but because of that I don't want to-."

"He said _what_?" Octavia stood. "Excuse me, I have something to do." With that she stormed out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Bellamy said he had to go and signed out of facebook.

* * *

When Clarke saw Bellamy later that night he had a black eye.

Her blues widened as she stared up at the guy standing in her doorway. "What _happened_ to you?"

"My sister visited my dorm room for the first time since she started school here, and she did so only to punch me." A wry smile was on Bellamy's face as he rubbed the back on his head. "And while I was on the floor reeling in shock and confusion, she threatened to kick me if I played with her roommate's heart anymore."

Clarke's face blanched as she realized why this had happened, and what Octavia had just slipped to Bellamy. "I, uh..."

Despite his darkning bruise, Bellamy grinned as he leaned in the doorway. "You like me."

She wanted to deny it just on principle, but decided to do the adult thing and face this issue head-on. "I do."

Bellamy looked shocked for a second that she'd just admit it like that, before he grinned brightly, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

Clearing her throat, Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't expect you to like me back and I'm okay with that." She made a face and stared up at him defiantly.

Bellamy's smile shifted into a frown as he stared at her. "That's what I'm not getting. Why do you think I don't like you?"

Her mouth fell open. "Because you _told_ me so!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes! You have!"

"_When_ did I supposedly tell you that?" Bellamy sounded exasperated.

"The night I met Murphy." She glared at him.

Bellamy's mouth opened and closed before his eyes lit up in remembrance and then narrowed. "The only reason I said that was because you made it sound like it was stupid to think that we'd ever like each other."

"I said no such thing!" Clarke cried out.

"You said it was 'ridiculous' that Murphy thought I liked you. By that you implied that you thought of us being together as ridiculous." Bellamy glared at her. "Of _course_ I was going to save face and agree with you!"

"I never implied that we would be ridiculous together! You merely took it that way!"

"Because that's the way you said it!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"And I didn't mean what I said either!"

They glared at each other, close to throttling each other.

Clarke suddenly realized something and shook her head as she stared up at him. "Wait. You're saying you've actually liked me all this time and the only reason I'm finding this out now is because you thought I didn't like you?"

"Why do you think I kept coming to this dorm room, Princess?" His eyes remained narrowed. "It definitely wasn't to see my sister."

Her lips slowly began to curl. "Have you been dating me on the sly this whole time?"

His own lips curled as well. "Maybe."

Clarke laughed and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"I know. You're near impossible to trick into a relationship."

She snorted and punched his shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

He grinned brighter. "So. Is this the part where we kiss?"

Laughing again, Clarke reached for the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her as she pressed up on her tiptoes. As their lips met pleasure raced down her spine and she whimpered into his mouth as he pressed her against the doorway, his hands on her hips, his mouth slanting to claim deeper.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled laughingly from down the hall.

Bellamy pulled away and sent a grin over his shoulder. "That's not a bad idea."

And with that he grabbed Clarke's hand and yanked her back into her dorm room, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**The Next Chapter Is The Last! Epilogue time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own The 100**

* * *

"And that is why I'm the reason you are alive today." Octavia finished the story of how Clarke and Bellamy finally got their acts together. She smiled and gazed down at five year old Jake and three year old Aurora, who as always, were silent and intent as they listened to her retelling the familiar tale. It was their favorite one, and Octavia recounted it to them every time they asked her to, mostly because she was definitely the hero in that story. "As always, this story goes to show just how awesome I really am."

The children giggled to each other.

Bellamy leaned in the doorway, eyebrow raised as he watched his sister with his children. He'd been there standing for a while and only allowed his presence to be known to the three now that the story had concluded. "You always like to tell that story, but when _I_ want to tell them about how it's Clarke's and my intervention that got you that shiny ring on your finger you like to change the subject immediately."

Aurora and Jake's eyes widened to see their father, grins on their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Octavia tried for innocence despite the fact that her gaze lowered to her engagement and wedding rings and a smile tilted her lips. "Anyway, children, listen to your Auntie O because I am wise."

Jake and Aurora nodded dutifully.

"They get their smartness from me," she informed Bellamy, before she paused. "Okay, I'll give _some_ credit to Clarke."

"Hey!" Bellamy laughed as he entered the room and scooped his laughing son into his arms. "You take after me, don't you?"

The blonde haired boy with big blue eyes merely grinned.

"I have taught you well, Jake," Octavia praised.

"Traitor," Bellamy accused his son with no ire, a twinkle in his eyes as he turned towards Octavia. "Thanks for taking care of them while we were gone. Clarke and I are always so busy that it did us well to have some time to ourselves."

"Young ears," Octavia reminded teasingly. "They don't need to hear about all the frisky activities you two did while you were gone."

"You're the one who mentioned frisky activities," he pointed out.

"What's frisky?" Jake wanted to know.

Bellamy's mouth fell open before he turned to Octavia. "This is all your fault."

"Isn't it always?" Octavia snickered before she turned to Jake. "Frisky is when mommy and daddy kiss and hug each other."

"Oh." Jake made a face. "They get frisky a _lot_."

"Frisky!" Aurora yelled out, proud of herself.

Bellamy palmed his face. "Clarke is going to blame me for this, I know it." He let out a sigh. "We should've gotten Monty to take care of them."

"Nonsense, Lincoln was gone to that seminar for the week so this was exactly what I needed." Octavia rolled her eyes as she lifted Aurora. "Anyway, I'm always glad to spend time with my niece and nephew."

"And corrupt them," Bellamy mumbled.

Octavia merely grinned brightly, not at all denying it.

"Hey guys!" Clarke appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy!" The kids yelled in unison and clammered to get down from the arms of those holding them. Once they were standing on the floor, both children raced towars their mother and she dropped to her knees in time to hug them close.

Bellamy turned to Octavia. "Ever get the feeling you're not loved as much as she is?"

Octavia snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I can see why you'd feel that way."

He mock-glared at her.

"I missed you too, honey." Clarke pressed kisses to both their cheeks. "Were you good kids for your Auntie O?"

Jake nodded dutifully.

Aurora shook her head truthfully.

Jake elbowed Aurora.

Aurora then nodded dutifully.

Clarke stared between them as she bit her bottom lip and obviously tried not to laugh.

Bellamy groaned as he palmed his face. "O, all of your bad habits are rubbing off on my children!"

"You should be so lucky," his sister huffed, her lips curled in a smile. She then went, pulled her sister-in-law up, and hugged her. "It's good to have you back. I missed our talks while you were gone."

Clarke hugged her back. "I missed you too, O."

Bellamy shook his head. "First my kids, then my own sister. I am unloved in this household."

"That's not true." Clarke gazed at him over Octavia's shoulder. "_I_ love you."

"She's the only one though," Octavia teased as she pulled away. "So, tell me guys, what was it like being in Jamaica?"

"It was very nice." Clarke grinned. "We stayed at this amazing hotel and Bellamy nearly got eaten by a crocodile."

Octavia burst out laughing. "No wonder it was so nice!"

"That's it, I'm unloved." Bellamy pouted.

Clarke and Octavia ignored him as the blonde continued. "It was his fault, really. He wanted to go to this a crocodile sanctuary and wasn't content merely watching the crocodile wrangler feed the crocs, he wanted to try it too."

"He's such an idiot." Octavia shook her head.

"I'm right here!" Bellamy cried out.

"So the crocrodile jumped higher than Bell expected and its teeth nearly chomped down on his hand." Clarke shook her head at the memory. "I was never so furious with him as I was right then."

"There was no sort of worry or crying from her," Bellamy agreed. "I had just survived a near amputation of my hand only to have my dear wife punch me right in the jaw." He snickered. "It wasn't even a slap. No. A _punch_."

"You deserved it," Clarke informed him with no shame.

"Idiot," Octavia snickered.

Jake merely looked up at his father's with wide eyes. "You saw a _crocodile_?"

"Yeah, champ." He grinned. "I even filmed it."

"Cool!" Jake's grin was wide. "I can't wait to tell everyone in school that daddy nearly got eaten by a croc! That's just awesome!"

"Awesome!" Aurora agreed.

Octavia and Clarke merely shared looks before they burst out laughing.

"No love." Bellamy shook his head. "There's _no love_ for me in this family."

* * *

After the O had left and the kids were put to bed, Clarke and Bellamy lay in bed, the blonde's cheek resting against his heart as they slowly drifted to sleep.

"Do you know who I found out Miller is engaged to?" Bellamy's voice was sleepy.

"Who?" Clarke yawned.

"Raven Reyes."

At first she couldn't place the name, and then she did. "Wait. Isn't that the girl that Finn-?"

"Yep."

"Wow." She let out a snort. "Small world."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "He sent me an email, says he wants us and a group of friends to meet her. I tried to explain that that could get awkward."

"Well, not for me at least. I have no feelings whatsoever for Finn Collins." Clarke pressed a kiss to Bellamy's heartbeat. "I lucked out and got myself quite the catch."

"Oh, did you now?" He grinned.

"Yep. He was annoying as hell at first, and I _did_ have to train him quite a bit for him to be acceptable, but it all worked out in the end." Her voice erupted into a squeaked laugh as Bellamy attacked and rolled them over so that she was pinned under him.

"Acceptable, huh?" He laughed down at her as he pinned her hands over her head.

"Yes, well," it was obvious that she was trying to keep a straight face, "I have the rest of our lives to keep working on it, so it's not that bad."

"You-!" Bellamy kissed her and interrupted her snorted laughter.

They were tired from the traveling and from the unpacking and spending hours playing with the children they'd missed, but with one kiss all sleepiness disappeared as fire erupted in their veins.

"We're going to be late for work tomorrow," Clarke warned in a whispered voice as Bellamy began to kiss his way down her neck.

His only answer was to nibble on her collar bone.

"Bellamy..." Clarke reached for his head and forced the surprised guy to look up at her. "Don't ever do anything stupid like what you did with the crocodile again, please."

He stared at her. "That really bothered you."

"Of course it did!" She stared up at his face. "I _love_ you, and I want to grow old with you. I don't want-!"

"I love you too, Clarke Blake." Bellamy's face twisted in happiness before he swooped down and kissed her harder.

Bellamy Blake was true to his word and never did anything reckless like that again. He wouldn't have anyway, even if his wife hadn't asked. He wanted to grow old with her as well. And he did.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
